This One Christmas
by Yuuchul
Summary: Oneshot, Kanda x Linali, R&R! For .cottonkiwi!


**DICLAIMER: **Okay, god damnit, how many times do I have to cry over this? I do not own D.Gray-man.. Well, I bought the manga book but still! I own no characters. All belong to Katsura Hoshino-sensei.. DX I want Kandaaa! –whines- This isn't fair!

This fanfic is for my lovely uke, Linali 3 She requested it. I love her so much nn; So yeah, this is for her! A Kanda x Linali fanfic, I hope she'll like it.. –is scared that she might not like it- Waaah! She couldn't read my yaoi fic cause she isn't a fan, that's how innocent she is! –glares at everyone and holds out Mugen- STAY AWAY! She's mine /// ;

**DETICATED TO:** .cottonkiwi  
Much loves to youuuu!!

Also to my new friend, Rinari-chan!

Now, on with the story!

0 0 0 0 0 0 0

It's that time of the year again, Christmas! Everyone in the Dark Order was decorating, cooking, and whatever stuff they do to prepare for the holiday. Only one person didn't even bother about it, and his name is Kanda Yuu. He actually hates this holiday; to him, it was so pointless. He walked down the hall and saw people hanging up some streamers and bells..

"Can you believe it's Christmas?"

"I can go finally see my son!"

"Where should I hang this mistletoe?"

"Someone ate a box of the candy canes!"

"I can't find the angel decoration!!"

"Komui-san! Please be careful!"

"Supervisor Komui don't touch----! Shit! You broke it!"

"Hehehe.. Sorry Squad Leader Reever!"

"Sorry my ass! Now I have to make another one!"

"… Umm.. I'll go get some coffee.."

"Come back here---! I'm going to murder you!

Kanda scowled as he watched them. How _depressing_.

The swordsman sat at a table with his chin resting on his hand, as he closed his eyes and tried to get into thought. He was going to make this time different.

He had a crush on Linali for some time now.. But he really never shows any sign of affection or any sort. That's why this time, he'll use Christmas as an excuse to start showing her how he really feels about her and that he cares about her more than anyone else. No, really, he means it.

The swordsman's face flushed in thought. What could he possibly do for someone like Linali? Something romantic or? He doesn't know. He didn't really pay attention much to the opposite sex. Kanda would ask someone but he couldn't let anyone what he was planning..

Then, it snapped at him. He knows who to talk to! The raven haired excorcist was just hoping he wasn't making a big mistake..

He stood up and ran towards to the individual quarters. Kanda stood in front of a door and hesitantly knocked on the wood.

The door opened, "Who the heck would--- Yuu?!" The Bookman apprentice was shocked to see someone like the cold hearted swordsman to suddenly knock on his door without taking out Mugen to slice him to shreds. Lavi gulped, "Is there something you need, Yuu-chan?"

Kanda stepped into the room, with a calm expression on his face.

"I need to ask you something.."

Lavi swallowed hard. Is he going to survive after this?

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

The red haired excorcist bursts into huge fits of laughter. He was on the floor, rolling about and clutching his stomach with his cheeks red. Kanda was sitting on Lavi's bed, arms crossed, eye twitching and face flushed with embarrassment, "So are you going to help me or not!?" He growled.

"Whoo—woooh.." Lavi tried to breath. He wiped a tear of joy away from his eye.

"Man, that was such a good laugh!"

Kanda twitched again, "Just help me out already!"

"Who would of thought that Yuu Kanda would come in to _my_ room and _ask_ for help.. About a _girl _to top that off! Did hell _freeze _over or something?! I think the world _ended_! Oh dear lord m-----!" The swordsman placed his hand over the loud mouth of Lavi's.

He glared directly at Lavi, "Shut up before I shove Mugen somewhere that will be _very very painful _and I'm serious." The redness of his face grew as he slowly uncovered his friend's mouth. (Wait, FRIEND?! Holy-- -gets hit by a rock- OUCH!)

"Well?"

Lavi tried to get his act together. He cleared his throat.

"Well, for a girl like Linali.. Of course you would have to be romantic with her. Girls like that kind of stuff."

"No shit Sherlock."

"Hmm, I don't know how you're going to pull that part off. No offence, Yuu-chan, but your not really the type to be affection and sincere.. I guess you would have to do that one on your own."

Kanda got a vein pop.

"In any case, you should get Linali jewelry.. Maybe a necklace? Ring? Bracelet? Linali is very pretty, so buy something that matches with her beauty. I bet she'll like that. But don't just like, shove the present to her or something. Take it nice and slow.. Make the moment more memorable..!" Lavi was definitely enjoying this. If only he can count this a historical event! Oh man that'll be awesome.

The swordsman groaned.. How is he gonna pull this off?

"Am I really going to be able to do this right, Lavi?"

"You just called me by my first name! Oh god, this is getting better and better by each passing minute!"

"Just shut up will you?!"

"Okay okay, I'm sorry. I just can't believe that you would have a crush on Linali! I thought you turned homosexual on me or something, Yuu."

"What the hell is that suppose to mean, you damn sick dumbass-pervert!"

"What? You don't seem to take any interest in the opposite sex."

"Bastard, I'll kill you for this later. You're lucky that I'm not gonna kill you now cause you helped me. But remember to run away at the moment you see me so you'll get a head start before I murder you, got it?" Kanda explained to the other boy.

Lavi nodded rapidly.

"Y-yeah! Of course, Yuu-chan! Hehehe.." While thinking, 'I'm gonna _die_!'

"Good. Other than that, thanks for your advice and help, Lavi."

The swordsman stood up and made his way out of the bedroom. Before closing the door shut, he let the red haired know one more thing.

"Don't tell anyone, okay?"

Lavi smiled cheerfully at the raven haired excorcist, "My lips are sealed, Yuu-chan. Good luck with Linali!—Oh! And go to the store 'De la Rose! It's a good jewelry store!'

"I'll keep that in mind." Kanda shut the door behind him before heading towards his bedroom. The Bookman apprentice blinked, he swore he just saw the swordsman smile at him. He shook his head again, it just might his imagination. Ha ha ha ha …

Lavi snickered.

He should maybe try and catch Kanda on the act..

Squealing like a total fangirl, he went into his closet, digging to find a camera.

"Woooooo, this is gonna be one awesome Christmas!"

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Kanda was heading out into the town to go look for the perfect present for Linali. As he was about to open the door, a sweet voice was heard behind him.

"Kanda-kun!"

The raven haired excorcist turned his head and saw the cute black haired beauty running towards him with a cheerful smile.

"Where are you going?" asked Linali

"Into town."

"Well, I might be going there later.. Can I tag along with you?"

"N-no. I'll be fine on my own, thanks."

Linali's face fell, "Okay.. If you see say so, but you better be at the Christmas party this time! You've been avoiding thee things for years now, Kanda-kun!" She giggled at the memory of little Kanda trying to sneak out of the Order so he wouldn't have to go to the yearly Christmas party.

"Yeah, I know." 'I won't miss it this time..'

"That's great! I'm baking some cookies for everyone. It'll be great if you can taste one!"

"Yeah.." Kanda didn't have that much time to lose. He opened the door and a bit of cold wind blew in, "I'll see you later, Linali." Before she could say anything, he closed the door.

Kanda sighed in relief as he walked, "She nearly got me there.."

Walking into town, he passed by many shops, looking at the windows to see what they have. He searched for the jewelry store.

Atlast, after searching for 2 hours, he finally found it.

He went inside and the clergywoman greeted him with a smile.

"Hello, good evening, sir. How may I help you?"

"I'm looking to.. um.." He blushed a bit, as he tried to explain to her.

The woman giggled, "No worries, I might know what you need.." She led him to the counter and took out a small box and opened it. Kanda looked inside.

It was two butterfly like shaped hair pins with little stones of diamonds embedded on it and had an empty space on the bar.

"You can carve the name of the person on that empty space." She smiled.

Kanda thought this was perfect! He found it creepy that she kinda knew what he was looking for but oh well, this will still make a good gift for Linali.

"I'll take it."

"Good choice, sir. What name do you want on it?"

"Linali."

"I'll be right back!" The woman disappeared off to the back room and came back few minutes later. Kanda gave her the money as she was wrapping the little box nicely with colored paper and a tiny ribbon.

She handed it to him, "Have a Merry Christmas!"

Kanda just nodded as a thank you and walked out of the store. That wasn't as hard as expected but the hard part was yet to come.. He gulped at the thought.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

It was near night time while he got back to the Dark Order.

He tried to sneak back to his room quietly.. till..

"Yuuuuuu-chaaann!"

Kanda froze stiff at the sound of the shrilly voice.

Lavi jumped on him from behind like some kind of crazy rabbit.

"What do you want?!"

"I wanna know what present you got Linaalii-chaaaannn!" He whined as he slowly got off Kanda's back. "Please, please! I want to see, Yuu!"

The swordsman groaned in annoyance as he opened his bedroom door and slowly went inside and slammed it hard to the red haired excorcists face.

"Get lost!" Kanda yelled out from behind the door.

"Fine!" Lavi just ran off to go bother someone else.. grinning.

"Maybe Allen would want to join in me in the fun.. Hehehe.."

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Linali was baking cookies in the kitchen with Jerry. She was decorating them really really nicely. Mostly trying to make Kanda's cookie perfect. She hummed a nice tune as she did so. Jerry looked over her shoulder, "Ooooo That's such a pretty cookie, Linali-chan! Who is it for?" He asked with a wide grin on his face.

The female excorcist blushed a bit, "I-It's for Kanda.."

Jerry gasped and clasped a hand over his mouth,"Oh my dear lord, don't tell me that you--!" His sentence was discontinued by a pan getting whacked to his face, "Please be quiet Jerry! I don't want anyone to hear!" Linali's face was red as an apple, "What if Kanda comes by and hears you? I would never show my face to him again!"

"Awww, Linali-chan! Kanda will be crazy enough to ignore that pretty face of yours! But owww, you sure pack a lot of strength!" He rubbed his now red stinging face.

"O-oops! I'm sorry!"

0 0 0 0 0 0 0

It was time for the Christmas party. Kanda got dressed in his casual loose white shirt and black tie and pants. He hid the small box into his pocket and made sure it stayed there. It'll be now or never.

He could hear all the loud cheering and music from the lounge. As he entered, Lavi wrapped an arm around his shoulders, "Yo, Yuu-chan!" Kanda just let out a 'tch' sound.

"Are you going to give it to Linali now?"

"No. I'm going to wait till it's almost midnight."

"Oooh! Well, if you're looking for her, she's with Allen over there." The red haired grabbed Kanda's face and tilted it to the direction where Linali was. She was happily talking and laughing with Allen. The swordsman had to admit, she looked very stunning in that dark blue dress (which almost looked black) with her hair slightly curled.

Lavi grinned, "She sure is a beauty, eh Yuu?"

Kanda elbowed him in the gut, "Shut the fuck up."

"Don't use such colorful language, Yuu!"

"I said, shut up."

0 0 0 0 0 0 0

"You think Kanda likes me, Allen?" Linali asked the white haired boy with a faint blush appearing on her pale cheeks.

He smiled at her, "Yeah! No matter how much Kanda tries to hide it, we all know he has a soft side, especially for you. So I have no doubt in my mind! You should tell him how you feel by midnight, that'll be very memorable."

"What if he rejects me, Allen-kun?"

Allen laughed, "As if he'll reject someone like you, Linali. Don't worry. I'll personally make sure that I'll kick his ass if he makes you cry. Even if he does threaten me with Mugen!"

"You're so sweet, Allen-kun."

0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Kanda stared at the clock, it was nearly time.

Lavi patted his back and winked, "Go get 'em, tiger!"

"Che." He took a deep breath as he shyly walked over to Linali and tapped her shoulder. She turned around and smiled, "Hey Kanda-kun!"

"L-Linali.. Can I talk to you for a minute? It's an important matter." Kanda tried to keep his usual cold tone so she won't be able to suspect a thing.

Linali thought, 'This is my chance!'

She and Kanda walked out of the lounge, away from the people and loud noise.. They stood near a big door way and they wouldn't look each other straight in the eyes. Both we're really nervous.

"I---" Both of them started at the same time.

"E-err.. You go first."

"N-no, it's okay, you go first, Kanda-kun."

"Well.." The swordsman dug into his pocket and took out a box. He held Linali's hand and placed it gently on her palm. "H-Here. It's for you." He turned away as a blush crept his cheeks.

The female excorcist blushed hard, "Thank you, Kanda-kun.."

"I hope you.. um, like it. I know it's nothing much and yeah and yeah.." He started to murmur drabble. Shit! He hated doing that.

Carefully unwrapping it, and opening the box.. Her eyes winded at the sight. Like it?! She absolutely loved it.

"It's wonderful! Thank you so much!" Linali threw her arms around Kanda's neck, giving him a light peck on the cheek, which caused Kanda to blush even more. She handed him the pins and asked if he could put it on her hair. He nodded as he gently and slowly clipped her soft hair with it.

Feeling his heart beat so damn fast as if it was going to rip out of his chest.. Kanda cupped her chin gently against his fingers,

"And there's.. something else I want to give you.." He whispered to her as his face neared hers. Linali's eyes shot open, 'Is Kanda going to--?!' Before she could react, she felt Kanda's lips pressed against her own. The feeling was heaven. His lips felt so soft..

Before she knew it, she found herself responding to his kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her. Kanda was surprised at how she react, he thought she would of slapped him hard in the face by now. He grinned against their kiss. He wrapped his arms around her waist too and forcefully yanked her against his body.

"_I love you, Linali.._" He spoke.

"_I love you, Kanda_.."

Kanda smiled at that. The way she said it with his name made him feel so good inside. Their little moment was ruined when they heard an angry loud shrill.

"Kanda's an _akuma_! An _AKUMA_!"

Linali could recognize that voice anywhere.. Oh, no.. It was her brother!

The two new lovers pulled away and looked over to the direction where the voice came from. Lavi popped his head out, with a wide grin and waving a camera around.

"I'm so proud of you, Yuu-chan!"

Allen was trying to stop the older Lee from getting away to kill Kanda.

"Please calm down, Komui-san! Kanda didn't do anything bad! And Linali's a big girl for gods sake!"

"B-but my precious little Linali! Kanda took her away from me!" Komui sobbed into his hands.

Linali blushed with embarrassment, "Nii-san! You ruined my moment with Kanda-kun..!" She was clenching her fist in annoyance. Kanda's vein popped. He stepped forward..

"Lavi.." He growled dangerously, dark aurora flowing out of him. Everyone knew that it screamed murder. Bloody murder. Lavi gulped as he started running away, screaming like a total girl. Before Kanda chased after him, he whispered hotly to Linali's ear,

"We'll have our _fun_ again later.." He smirked. One of his sexy smirks.

The female excorcist blushed HARD. Who knew Kanda would say such thing!

Komui heard what he whispered to his precious little sister and took out his machines, "Komurins! Attack Kanda!!"

What a funny sight it was.

Kanda chasing after Lavi, Komui and his Komurin's chasing after Kanda.

This was one awesome Christmas, for Linali and Kanda atleast.

"Kanda, I'm going to kill you! You horny bastard!" Komui screamed after him.

The raven haired excorcist grinned again,

"I'm gonna steal your pure sisters, _innocence_, very very soon.." He chuckled. It was only a joke but the older Lee took it seriously. He was going to blow up.

"Kanda, you octopus!!"

0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Hahaha, man, that's it. I'm done!

Wheee! I'm happy, please review and I hope you like it, you guys!


End file.
